Bleeding Snow and Orange Love
by LuxSai17
Summary: Toshiro recently breaks up with his boyfriend Ichigo, and tries to get away as fast as he can avoiding all contact. But is it worth ending up in the hospital when he runs into a gang and no one is around. No smut just fluff and drama. Enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so this is my first fanfic on here…IchiHitsu. Let me know if it sucks or if its good. It came to me randomly as a sweet nothing. Anyway I won't keep this not long. REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU GET A HUG! ;D

Rated: T for slight use of language and fluff of male on male a.k.a. yaoi

Frozen Love and Orange Snow

Chapter 1

Toshiro's P.O.V.

_'Wow, great job Toshiro, look what you got yourself into this time!'_ My brain rattled on as I lay in the snow covered alley way_,_ '_I mean really? You just couldn't take the ride huh? Just had to be brave and go out against the snow storms and look how we ended up! Bleeding out to death...what am I gonna do with you?_' my head continued as I tried force all sense of pain that was coming from my gut. It was true I had decided to go against my better judgment and brave the snow taking as many short-cuts as possible so I could make it home faster. And soon enough I ran into a gang and ended up like this, just about dead.

"Ngh..." I groaned trying to move any of my limbs. I was in the fetal position clutching my wound pushing any pressure I could make and stop  
>he bleeding. It was wet and warm causing my hands to soon freeze after being in the below zero degree weather and snow and all.<p>

I couldn't move so I just laid there.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

I opened my eyes to see at least five to six people looking down on me and moving with blinding speed. I tried to take in my surroundings but I was stopped by a giant hanging light over my head making me squint. Soon I had retained my sight and adjusted to the light and was able to tell where I was. A hospital. Someone had come to save me and I guess I should be thankful, but for some reason there was a part of me that wishes I was still laying there in the snow...

"I need some anesthesia he's coming to!" I heard a male voice call out to a nurse standing to my left plugging in wires to my arm and setting up a blood bag. Soon she had dashed off to get what the doctor had asked for. "Dont worry kid we're gonna get you back on your feet in no time just lay down and relax" he coaxed looking me dead in the eye and grabbing my hand. I squeezed back and flitted my eyes shut taking adeep breath through the mask that was placed on my face and feeding me oxygen. Within an hour, I think, I woke back up laying on my back in my own room totally empty except for one person who was typing furiously on aphone. I slid my eyes to the side to see who it was and then I began to wish I never knew. It was the one person I thought I was gonna be done with for the rest of my high school career, it was Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the better kids of the better half of the school. I was in the group of better people but nowhere near as better as him. I use the term better because I don't wish to upset any of my friends who might be reading this. "'Sup?" I heard him speak drawing me away from my thoughts.

I only stared in awe as he asked his question. He was wearing a purple v-neck with tight black skinny jeans. He also had a black sweater behind him sitting on the chair. His hair was a vibrant bright orange that formed into long spikes. It flipped of to his left barely touching his eye. Soon enough he stood and walked over to my side and bent down at his knees to get a better look at me. "Man whoever did this really did a number huh?" he questioned trying to get me to speak while he examined my body up close moving the blanket that was wrapped up to my shoulders now down to my waist. I felt a sudden chill of air  
>hit me making me realize I was shirtless. I tried to pull my arms up but his were already holding mine down. "Sorry but Doc said you can't move much but your head due to the rip in your gut." he explained with a soft voice.<p>

"...what are you doing here Ichigo?" I asked trying to put any anger I had left behind my words.

"I found you laying down in an alley and I saw red snow and I flipped out. Simple as that. In other words I'm your hero." he gave a small smile noticing that there was a small tone of resentment in my question.

"So then why are you still here? Shouldn't you be out having fun now that I'm here?" I tried to growl but not much of that happened.

"Who else was gonna fill out this damn paper work and watch you until your parents got here. I was pretty sure you were gonna wake up before they got here, but I mean I've seen you fight before so I knew you wouldn't let this stop you. But I'm surprised you actually got beat..." he trailed off now staring at my bare stomach that had been stitched up.

"They had a knife...not exactly my forte or fighting style." I grumbled out turning my head away from his hiding my blush.

He must've noticed because his hand was now on my abdomen running up and down the course of the new scar. He was wearing a small soft smile  
>and looked at me now straight in the eye turning my head by the chin, "You're so warm...for someone who likes the cold." He murmured out leaning down.<p>

"Don't Ichi, please..." I tried to reject but soon my protests were stopped by his lips. Soft, gentle, and warm and I even began to melt into it, but I soon realized why I had ended up in this mess.

"Don't touch me!" I barked turning my whole body now turning away from his kiss stirring up some of the dulled pain that I had shoved away earlier.

He was stunned mouth open, gaping at my response to his touch, "...I- I'm sorry I know that was wrong of me..." he apologized now closing his mouth and retreating to his previous spot in the chair.

Now I should probably explain a little. Ichigo and I go to an all guys school so obviously there are those that are attracted to the same sex like Ichigo...and myself. We had gone out before and had recently broke up. He had been trying to fix it so we were at least friends but just wanted avoid all human- scratch that, ALL contact with him as possible. He was the one who offered me a ride home and that's how I ended up laying in this hospital bed with him in the room sitting in the chair to the side again typing furiously on his phone.

"Why the hell are you here Ichi I remember telling you that I don't wanna see you anymore..." I murmured to myself but loud enough so he could hear.

Now the clicking had stopped and I could feel his stare boring into my back, "I'm here because I want you to forgive me for whatever it was I did." he explained casually.

"You didn't do anything I just can't stand to be with someone who is so afraid of whatever everyone else thinks." I mumbled back to him. "I-" he wasn't able to finish because he knew this was true. Instead of going back to typing on his phone I heard him close it and walk over back to my bedside for a second time.

"I told you to go away didn't I?" I asked a bit irritated now.

"I'm not leaving you again..." he said and I felt more weight become added onto the bed. I turned my head to see him climbing onto the bed and in under the blankets next to me. "No dammit I don't want you near me!" I groaned out inching myself closer to the other side of the bed and next to the railing.

_'Are you sure?_' I heard my mind call out to me from a distance.

Soon enough he was right behind me his heat radiating off his chest and onto my icy body. It felt so right, yet I didn't want it. I couldn't tell where I was his heat was giving me a slight high, then again that could've been the drugs, and then his arms wrapped around my waist careful to avoid the scar. "Please don't turn me away." he spoke with such a soft velvety voice reaching out to me. His lips began to press lightly against my neck and up to my ear trying to get me to turn and bury my face into his chest just like I always would.

"Just let me go Ichigo..." I said lowly trying to convince myself this wasn't right, "Your love isn't a medicine that can fix this for me...i- its a poison...only to make me feel worse than I already am.." I spoke to him trying to get him to understand me and make my own thoughts make sense.

This got him to stop and be quiet and his breathing quickened and soon his heat had left me and he gathering his stuff. "Your parents will be here in fifteen." he spoke coldly finally receiving my message.

"I thought you were staying until they got here? My dad will want to thank you properly for saving my life." I pleaded wanting him to stay.

My mind was conflicted forcing itself to make a decision whether he stayed or left.

"I'm not going to stay here. You don't want me so I have no need...I'll be over to drop off your school stuff for you but that's it. You won't have to see me anymore than that." he continued ignoring my plea.

"Ichi please don't do this to me...Don't give me an ultimatum." I begged turning back around ignoring the pain that came with the movement.

"Then what the hell do you want me to do 'Shiro?" he ragged now in a low voice keeping his back to me.

"I-I don't know anymore...I don't want you to go but please just...just don't touch me..." I asked trying to get him to accept my bargain.

"...I don't know if I can hold myself then, Toshiro." he answered beginning to walk toward the door.

" Ichigo! " I begged some more falling out of the bed reaching for him.

"...? " he gasped looking at my body as it fell from white bed. His eyes were filled with horror as he looked at my body's rip falling and then to my face to see it full of tears of confusion. He ran to step out the door, "SOMEBODY GET ME A DOCTOR IN HERE!" I heard him cry out turning back to my body picking me up and placing me back on the bed and taking my hands, "Dammit Toshiro why can't you just tell me what you really want?" he exclaimed staring at my now bleeding stomach.

My breathing was shallow and quick as I tried to respond, "I want..." I trailed off as my vision was filled with blackness and my speech began to slur.

"What! Tell me please!" he cried now letting tears roll off his cheeks and onto my face.

"Son, we need you to get out of here so we can help your friend." I heard a doctor say coming into the room.

That, was the last thing I heard before I completely passed out.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"No I won't leave him!" I cried out as I was being pulled out of the room by nurses and two security guards.

The last thing I saw of him was red dripping from his body and two doctors trying to sew him back together. I was walked back to the lobby by the two security guards and then I saw Toshiro's parents.

"Ichigo, how is he?" 'Shiro's mother cried out in a shrill voice with tears brimming to the corners of her eyes.

I looked down with a grim look panning out across my face before I answered her, "H-he's in a lot of pain right now... He was attacked by a gang and ended up with a knife in the stomach. I brought him here and the doctors sewed him up. But, then he..." my voice trailed off toward the end of the explanation with my own tears starting to form.

"Ichigo." I heard a stern voice say causing me to look up and see 'Shiro's dad staring at me with dark eyes yet a soft face surrounding them, "Is my son dead?"

His question threw me off and caused the breath in my throat to hitch and his wife become still and silent with dread while waiting for my answer. My hand began to ball up into a fist and shake, my nails digging into the skin soon to bleed. My gaze soon shifted from the ground to the t.v that was there in the room for family and friends to watch and there was a news channel on talking about the storm. This made me think, think back to when I had asked Toshiro to take a ride with me so we could figure this out.

_"Hey 'Shiro you wanna ride?" I called to my ex-boyfriend who was walking towards the front entrance of the school and begin his long walk home._

_"N-no that's alright I'll walk home, thanks though..." he said trying__ to sound happy and upbeat but he let his voice trail off before__ leaving making me worry and want to chase him down and pull him into a__ bear hug._

_"Oh, well okay call me if you get stuck alright?" I said holding my__ hand up in the shape of a phone giving him the signal._

_ He simply nodded his head and left the school with a blank expression__ and left me, standing alone with a bunch of other people who didn't__ matter at the time._

"Ichigo; is my son-" he asked again bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No!" I shouted dropping to my knees finally accepting that he wasn't okay, that he may not make it out of this alive, that I may be left alone without him.

"Ichi, are you okay?" 'Shiro's older sister called out kneeling down and placing a hand on one of my shoulders trying to get me to talk to her.

"It's my fault!" I screamed again making everyone in the room stop doing what they were doing and look at me with a confused or shocked look.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" His mom spoke up now from being silent kneeling down as well.

She didn't get an answer. I was already moving to run back to his room not even caring if the doctors were still there fixing him up. I would be there. At his side all the way through it. Turning the corner I was met by a brick wall, well more a very, very, very hard chest. It was his dad. He had caught up with me while the rest sat in the lobby trying to figure out what happened.

"Ichigo, are you in love with my son?" his voice was firm and scary. Overflowing with curiosity and fear. A ton emotions all rolled up into one questions.

"..." I just looked away and tried to move around his widely built body.

"Ichigo answer me!" he said now pinning me up against the wall with one hand smothering my shoulder.

"I was there when he ripped open, I was there when he first woke up. I've been there from the very beginning, admiring from a distance and only recently starting to...love him. Yeah, I'm in love with your son, and I'm the reason he's in the situation he's in now." I would have continued speaking but his fist met my jaw sending me sliding along the floor.

"You better hope to God and Hell that he comes out of this alive, because if he doesn't yo-" he was silenced by my fist now in his gut and then the sight of me making a break for his room.

Toushiro's P.O.V.

"Hey Doc, it hurts..." I mumbled out reaching out for his hand only to grasp nothing but air.

"Sorry kid can't hold your hand now, you wanna live right?" he said finishing up the stitches, souchers, and a few bandages.

My hand just sat there in the air still met only by the cool air from the window. Unexpectedly I felt a sharp warmth wrap around it and a bit of wetness. "Wha-?" I asked looking over to see Ichi crying and holding my hand kissing it gently.

"Don't push me away or tell me you hate me. I already know this, but I just punched your dad in the stomach to come see you...please don't die on us 'Shiro. Don't die on me." he pleaded and murmured into the palm of my hand kissing it and placing on his tear covered cheek.

"Ichigo, I..." I was at a loss for words while I was looking at my ex- boyfriend who was falling to pieces with the thought of me dying.

"Okay your all sewn back together like a puppet on strings. You can move your arms but anything below that is NOT to be moved without help, understood young man?" he asked directing the question to both me and Ichigo.

I just nodded while Ichigo stood and shook the doctor's hand wiping away the tears.

"Ichi," I said sternly when the doctor left.

"Yeah?" he responded turning around to look out the door, looking for my dad I'm sure.

"When did you feel that strongly? I...I've never seen you cry before..." I whispered trying to call him to my side.

He looked over his shoulder and walked over to the bed and stared at the monitor that had all my information beeping along, "Since the first day I saw you Toshiro I've always had this feeling for you that I didn't understand and that I've never had it before..." he spoke slowly looking me in the eye and locking in our gazes.

I lifted my hand to touch his cheek and bring him down for a kiss when both his hands were brought up to my one and pulled me away, "What are you doing?" I asked confused at his movements.

"Doctor said you can't move."

"Yeah, move my body, but my arms are free."

"Really, because you haven't even noticed that you sitting on your knees?" he asked pointing at my lower half of my body.

I looked down and a slight dust of pink riddles across my nose, "Yeah, I guess so...wanna help me lay back down?" I asked holding out a hand motioning him to come and assist me.

"Sure." he agreed taming my hand and placing his free one on my lower back.

Soon enough I was laying down on my side my face met by the rising and falling of his chest and one of his hands wrapped around my waist and one on my scar memorizing the eternal mark. I looked up to see honey brown eyes looking straight down at me filled with love, protectiveness, and want. I craned my neck a little to reach his lips with a gentle kiss.

"I love you Ichigo...I never wanted to hurt you the way I did..." I said apologetically burying my face back into his chest letting his scent mask mine.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of put you in this mess." he apologized back nuzzling my hair now and still mapping out my abdomen causing it to shake violently at the touch while it rose and fell in time of my breathing. "Relax, I'm not gonna hut you and I won't let anything like that ever touch you again..." he murmured slowly coaxing me to drift lazily asleep.

"Yeah..." I accepted now closing my eyes falling into the blackness of my imagination and dreams.

Toshiro's Dad's P.O.V.

"Damn that kid's got some right ho-" I began to say walking into my son's room after recovering from Ichigo's punch.

I saw the two of them sleeping peacefully together Ichigo's arms snaked around my son's lithe body in the most protective way I've ever seen.

"Hmph, hurt him Ichigo, and I'll hurt you, big time." I said turning around walking back toward the lobby to my family to explain the situation.

Toshiro's P.O.V.

I woke up next to a large mass of skin that was in the shape of a shirtless chest. I quickly blushed afraid to look up and see who it was. Thinking back on it all my memories began to flood into me. The blush faded just as fast as it showed up and I craned my neck to kiss  
>chigo awake gently.<p>

"Morning you…" I said after the gentle peck.

He wrinkled his nose before opening an eye and tightening the grip on me and leaning back down for a bit more deeper kiss. He worked his mouth against mine being a gentleman sweeping his tongue on my bottom lip asking to come and play. I pulled away making him furrow his brow in the cutest fashion.

"Its too early for that dear, I'm sorry..." I murmured back rubbing my nose with his before shrinking back down into his chest.

"S'okay. You hungry for anything?" he said pulling out his arm from under me and stretching.

"Starving...you mind?" I asked trying to sit up a little.

"Oh right." he said quickly grabbing my waist and back pulling me upward in the bed, "And I'll be right back with your breakfast quickly okay?" he continued getting out of bed and slipping on his zipped up hoodie.

"Yeah okay." I smiled faintly intertwining my hands with his real quick for one more kiss.

"Guess what?" he said against my lips with a wide grin.

"What?" I replied pulling back.

"Love can be a medicine, it seems to be working out quite well for you." he pointed out starting to walk out of the room. "Arrogant, cocky, orange haired, bastard get back here!" I hollered as he made his way to get my hospital approved breakfast.

Yay! Chapter one is done! Hopeful for reviews. Now for chapter two~ more fluff!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay...only one review...I'm glad I got at least one and I'm proud of myself for that. Just gotta remember to keep my chin up and that I'm only just starting! Anyways same stuff as last time fluff of the male on male action. Also review please! :D

Chapter 2

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"Man how many people are actually here in this place?" I asked to myself sitting in line waiting to get Toshiro's food. Undoubtedly there had to be at least fifty people there making sure they get EXACTLY what they want either for family or themselves.

"By the time I get up there Toshiro might not even want this stuff..." I kept speaking to myself thinking nobody was around.

"Um, Ichi?" I heard a very high pitched feminine voice speak up from behind.

"Huh? Oh, hey Momo." I replied seeing 'Shiro's sister standing behind me wringing her hands together. She always seemed to do that when she got nervous.

"Is Lil 'Shiro gonna be okay? You kinda just left without saying anything to us..." She continued averting her gaze from my eyes.

"Oh...yeah he's just gonna be just fine! He seems to have made a good recovery so far, he has motion of his arms and neck, and he can also move his lower body although Doc said he's not supposed to." I finished giving her all the news I could summarize without any hairy details.

"Really? Oh thank goodness, Mom will be so happy to hear all that." She said a smile beginning to form on her face seeming to brighten up the dull cafeteria.

"Yeah...by the way, how's your dad?" I asked remembering what had happened before crawling into bed with Toshiro.

"He's better than he was, a lot less dark in the mood area." She said giving me total relief, "Although he did come back holding his stomach like it had been punched...wonder why?" She continued tapping a finger to her chin and making me so nervous I blushed back at the memory of punching her dad in the gut.

"Yeah, weird." I gulped out.

"HEY ORANGE HAIR?" YOU GONNA MOVE THIS LINE ALONG OR WHAT?" I heard a quick tempered voice yell from behind.

My first thought was to yell back, until I saw who was yelling at me. It was a blond, pig tail hair wearing midget, (5' or 5'5" just to give her credit), and she had a fang out on the left side of her face. And she looked, _pissed._

"Oh, yeah s-sorry!" I said quickly turning around and moving to the counter to answer her and give her my order for Toshiro's order.

"Damn right yer sorry! Making me sit here and wait for yer orange-haired ass to get over here and get you yer food." She continued to nag.

My brow twitched at her words in a flash of anger before I gave her the ticket with 'Shiro's patient number. She must've noticed because she swiped it from my hand and stuck her tongue out at me making me go fire engine red with anger. "Listen, you may not want to anger me...I have quite the temper." I warned her flashing my teeth in a feral smirk. Her name tag read Hiyori but I could really care less about the one who was angering me the most.

"Oh, you don't want your Lil Toshiro~ getting the wrong food or something do ya?" she mocked taking the bait I had set for her, but that was a little over the edge and threw myself over the counter.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PIG NOSED MIDGET!" I growled feeling an arm wrap around my waist pulling me back, "Ichigo, you need to calm yourself before you get thrown out of this hospital." I heard a serene voice speak finally pulling me away.

My eyes tried to look around to see what was happening and all I saw was Momo just standing there with and embarrassing face trying to calm the crappiest cafeteria lady I had ever met and apologize and get Toshiro's food. When I finally turned my head to see who had a hold of me I saw my longtime friend Chad holding me by the waist and looking down at me.

"C-Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked when I was finally put down and in confusion, "Is Uryuu here too?"

All I got was a nod before the said navy blue haired pale bodied man came out from behind Chad, "Yes. Yes I am here Kurosaki. We came to see if Toshiro was okay."

It took me a minute to realize how everyone knew that Toshiro was in the hospital before it hit me that I had sent all the people I knew the same message saying that "'Shiro was in the hospital whoever can come please do." Now I regret ever sending that, since we seem to be back together and all.

"Well Ichigo is Toshiro alright or not?" I heard Uryuu say bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah... He's better than he was yesterday." I said giving as little as information as I could about his (our) situation.

"Um, Ichi? Here's Toshiro's food." I heard Momo pipe up from behind.

"Oh thanks a ton Momo!" I chimed quickly grabbing the tray of food out of her hands and making my way back to 'Shiro's room, "His room number is 102! Come by in a little while and say hi okay?" I hollered making my way back.

Toshiro's P.O.V.

"Man where is that numbskull with my food?" I questioned myself arms crossed over my chest, "He was supposed to be here a little while ago..."

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" I heard the orange haired boy speak.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear, yeah come in." I answered looking to the door, "Took you long enough for you to get your ass back here huh?" I joked to my boyfriend removing my arms from my chest and placing them at the side of my thighs noticing the tray full of food.

"Laugh and joke all you want, but remember who's in control of your food." He warned in a foolish manner with a grin on my face, probably from being able to see me still alive.

I whimpered in apology as the tray was set in my lap, but before I could even grab the fork Ichigo had done so before me, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Feeding you." He responded casually with that occasional smile that would appear on his face when we were together.

"I have motion in my arms you know. I don't need you to feed me like I'm some two year old." I grumbled out trying to read his mind and give the darkest scowl I could.

"Yeah well I don't wanna take any chances." He snapped back, unwrapping the saran wrap from around the plastic silverware, "Now open up."

"." I retorted clamping my mouth shut.

"You're denying me of giving you the food that you wanted?" He asked now puzzled but I could see the wheels turning in his head coming up with a devious plan to get me to comply.

"W-well n-yes?" My mind couldn't come up with a clear answer, "I don't want my food from you. So if you could please put my spoon in my hand I shall eat my hospital approved pudding." I sneered doing whatever it took to get my food.

"Open up or you get to starve." He sighed out waving the spoon in front of my face, "C'mon you know you want this~" He taunted.

This is when I began to pout. My secret weapon against Ichi, I know he can't stand to see me sad, "Please Ichi, let me feed myself?" I asked with a whine and a fake tear jerking at the corner of my eye.

I saw his brow twitch a little and the spoon lower to the tray, "Fine, but you know what your doing is cheating."

"Yes! Thank you Ichigo!" I yelped out picking up the spoon and devouring the chocolate pudding, but that was a mistake. The pudding tasted like, like, I don't even know. It was absolutely terrible. Although I kept a smile on my face as it slid down my throat.

As I continued to eat I noticed Ichigo pull out his phone and begin to type again, but a lot less slower unlike last night. I stared and studied him while I had the opportunity. His hair was still naturally spike up even after the sleep, his hoodie was a simple yellow color, surprisingly it looked good on him, and it had white stripes running sideways. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and hung low on his hips, but his eyes are what captivated me the most when I was looking at him. It was a nice cocoa brown or maybe a honey brown color that moved endlessly across the screen of his phone.

"Chad and Uryuu are here by the way." I heard him speak up drawing me out of my observations and slimy chomping of my pudding.

"Oh yeah? How did they find out I was here?" I said taking the final bite of the pudding cup.

A light pink blush began to touch and dance along the bridge of his nose as he looked away trying no t to let me see it, but failing miserably, "Um, I kinda told everyone in my contacts last night that you were here...?" He answered me but it was drawn out to the sound of a question.

"Hm, I see...So will they be coming to see me?" I asked letting my anger subside remembering I can't lunge at Ichigo due to my wound.

His face lightened up seeing that I wouldn't be attacking him with feral-ness, "Yeah, but I told them not to until you have rested a bit more."

"Good. Now come over here and take this tray away." I ordered knowing he would accept but then I would have to pay for it later with either some ridiculous game of his or maybe just a kiss.

He gladly took the tray and set on the counter near a sink in my room, soon enough he was back over to the bed lifting the covers moving me back to lie down and joining me giving me some extra heat as if the blanket was doing an insufficient job. I snuggled into his chest as soon as he discarded his hoodie and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad we're back together Ichi..." I mumbled kissing my way up his bare chest and onto his collar bone.

"Yeah, me too..." He trailed off hugging tighter as I finally reached up to his lips and planted a soft gentle kiss.

Soon the kiss got deeper as I arched my back pushing my chest into his wanting more and more skin on skin contact. I knew we couldn't go all the way but this was the best I could do for him. His tongue swiped against my bottom lip and hesitantly opened a little letting him in, hoping that I could keep it only to this. I felt his hand slip and glide down to my scar and past that to my waist and I soon felt his fingers try to get past the elastic waist band of my boxers.

"No, I'm sorry, but not yet." I declared pulling away from the kiss. This made him whimper a little, pulling his hand away and moving it back to the scar on my abdomen memorizing it."Yeah, I know...sorry." He apologized panting slightly from the lack of oxygen.

"S'okay. Forgive and forget right?" I asked not expecting a question.

I moved back to his chest and he nuzzled my hair and kissed my forehead and soon enough we passed out, me to the sound of his heart beat, and him, as he said, to the smell of hospitalized chocolate pudding.

END

A/N: So how did it end? Originally I hadn't planned on throwing in a second chapter to this but I gave in and thought a little humor would lighten the mood. And yes that required Hiyori. Anyway review maybe an idea for what will happen next as a side story to this when Ichi and 'Shiro go back home and resume their normal school lives. That one might be M rated though I already feel the wheels turning in my head on that.


End file.
